The purpose of this Inter-Agency Agreement is to continue research at the FDA lab on HIV viral load determination and Next Generation whole genome sequencing (NGS) to characterize and analyze multiple, diverse isolates from different parts of the world for NIAID?s ongoing efforts to develop a well characterized repository for diagnostics, drug and vaccine studies. To accomplish this, CBER and NIAID will collaborate by sharing in the work and support needed to conduct this important public health project.